Do You Love Me?
by keitarou-chan-naru
Summary: I set out with the intentions of just making a one shot for Misha and Hisao, but soon realized I would be able to make it into a story that could take the place as a route for Misha since there was not one in the VN. The story line starts when Hisao, Misha, and Shizune are visiting Shizune's house during a break in the school year. Misha X Hisao.
1. Chapter 1 - Relization

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in the story. they are licensed under the Creative Commons and developed by Four Leaf Studios. The Visual novel can be downloaded at Katawa Shoujos' Main site.

* * *

I have written a few other fanfic's for this site and a few other sites. I set out with the intentions of just making a lemon fanfic for Misha and Hisao, but soon realized I would be able to make it into a story that could take the place as a route for Misha since there was not one in the VN. I am fairly new to VN's so anything that seems out of place please feel free to comment below so I can improve on it.

If you have not read the VN I recommend it. It has about 35 hours of game play and I feel it helps you grow as a person. To me it was more than just a eroge, it allowed me to see others in a different light and appreciate what I have.

* * *

Wahahaha was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning. I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand that was in the guest bedroom at Shizune's house. The wahaha's sounded like they getting closer.

10:34 am glared back at me in red glow.

I heard someone fumbling with the doorknob. My only guess is that it could be Misha judging by her trademark laugh coming down the hallway. I quickly turn onto my side to face the door and make sure the covers are over my chest so as to hide my scar and a certain something that is almost always at attention in the mornings.

"Morning Hicchan ~Wahahah. Time to wake up! There is some leftover breakfast on the table downstairs if you want any." She states as she comes to the side of the bed.

"Morning Misha, I'll be down in a minute. Let me get dressed first."

She turns on her heel and starts bouncing towards the door again, her pink drills slightly bouncing with each step.

_How can she always be this chipper?_ Quickly dismissing the thought I get out of bed and slip on a pair of slacks and a dark short sleeve button up shirt. I begin taking my regimen of pills, quickly gulping them down without any water.

As I make my way to the table I take a look at what is left to eat. Just some eggs, a few pieces of toast and some lukewarm juice. I make a small plate of the cold eggs and somewhat soggy toast and sit across from Misha who is almost done with her toast with some strawberry jam on it.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask as I start to eat.

Misha finishes her toast and answers with her mouth still half full. "Shicchan, Hideki, and Jigoro all went out earlier this morning to spend some family time together and will not be back until this evening. Lilly and Akira left around an hour ago." she exclaims as she licked the remaining jam off of her fingers and finished off her juice. "Since we have the whole day alone together, what do you want to do today Hicchan?"

"I might catch up on some reading and relax outside for a while." I exclaim as I finish off the eggs.

"That sounds boring." Misha exclaims as she gives a pouty face and puts on a sad puppy dog expression.

I eventually sigh and ask the question that she knows I'll ask. "What did you want to do today?"

"Wahahah~ glad you asked Hicchan. I was going to go into town and do some shopping, but without Shicchan there with me it would be kind of lonely." she shoots another pouty face in my direction.

I sigh again, taking the bait "When do you want to leave?"

"Right now, if you are ready!" She exclaims as a wide grin spreads across her face.

* * *

After a short walk from Shizune's house we are on the outskirts of town and begin window shopping. Misha runs into a smaller store with a mannequin wearing a sundress and begins browsing through the racks. She picks up a pale yellow one and hands it to me.

"Could you hold this for me for a few minutes Hicchan, I want to see what else they have."

"Sure, no problem. After a few more stores do you want to get something to eat? The breakfast was a little lacking."

"Yep, just let me see if I can find a few more things." she states with a devilish grin.

Misha goes about browsing through a few more racks looking for clothes. Occasional picking something up and holding it to herself to see if it would fit. As we make our way around the store I don't even realize we have made our way into the lingerie department. Misha keeps browsing through the racks currently oblivious to the fact that I am still here... that is until she chooses out a matching pair of white and pink striped bra and panties and hands them to me. Just as she hands them to me she remembers I am still here with her. Her amber colored eyes grow wide and her face flushes red instantly and she looks down. I can feel my cheeks heating up as well and turn away from her. She grabs the clothes from me and quickly walks off to the changing rooms.

"I'll be out in just a few minutes Hicchan. I want to make sure these fit. Can you wait in outside the dressing rooms, I want to get your options on a few of them."

I nod silently and take a seat near the dressing rooms. As I look around the store I can only see a two other customers in here with us and a saleswoman behind the register flipping through a magazine trying to pass the time. Slowly my mind begins to wander as I am waiting for Misha to change. I can't help imagining her in the underwear she chose from the lingerie department. I can see her pink hair falling over her shoulders as she has her arms pressed to her sides and crossed under her chest, making her breasts look even bigger and straining them against the thin fabric of the bra. I can feel a slightly dreamy look spread across my face imagining the way she would have her thighs pushed together and slightly stick her supple butt out behind her.

I snap out of my daydream as she comes out from the changing room in the pale yellow dress she picked out.

"How does it look Hicchan?" Misha exclaims, as she puts her hands on her hips and shifts her weight to her left foot.

It takes me a few seconds to respond. The sundress is nice, it comes down to just a over her knees and has a subtle ruffle along the bottom of it. The top part of the dress has two thin straps holding it up on her shoulders coming down to a V and showing just a little bit of her chest.

"Looks good. It is nice to see you in something other than a school uniform." I said as I give her one more look over. "What about the rest of the clothes?"

"I didn't like the way the rest of them fit. Are you ready to go to another store?"

"Don't you need to change back into your Bush Cheney '04 shirt and black skirt"

"I think I'll wear this one the rest of the day" she exclaims with a smile on her face.

As we make our way up to the front of the store I can't help but notice that she still has the bra and panty set in her hands, again the image of her in them flashes through my mind.

"I'll take this dress and these please." Misha says as she sets the tag for the dress and her new underwear on the countertop. "And I'll need a bag for my old clothes as well, if you can."

"No problem miss." The cashier says as she rings everything up and hands Misha an empty bag to put her previously worn clothes in. Misha pays for the clothes and we make our way out of the store and back out to the main street. We keep window shopping for about another 30 minutes, and come across no other stores that piqué our interests.

"Is there anything you want to do at all Hicchan?" Misha states breaking the silence.

I look around and see a park in the distance with what looks a food vendor stall near the entrance of it.

"If you would like, we can go to the park over there, I think I even see a vendor stall if you want something to eat, I know I do."

"I hope they have something sweet, I'm not in the mood for any 'real' food yet." Misha exclaims as she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the stall.

As we get closer to the vendor I see that Misha gets her wish and we are waiting in line to get a crêpe.

"What type of crêpe do you want Hicchan. I think I am going to get the large mixed berry one!"

I look at the menu and nothing really excites my interest. "I guess I'll get the strawberry one."

We place our order and the vendor tells us it will be just a few minutes and we can pay for them when they are ready.

Misha turns around and looks at me giving me her best sad puppy dog expression again. "Hicchan I don't think I have enough for the crêpe after getting the dress. Would you be able to pick up the tab this time?"

"I guess so...what is this a date or something." I exclaim while smirking.

"Only if you want it to be Hicchan. Wahahah ~." She says with a wink.

After a few minutes our food is ready, I pay for them and thank the vendor. We make our way over to a bench off to the side of the road under a tree. Misha takes no time to wait and starts eating the rather large crêpe as soon as we sit down. About halfway through her crêpe I notice she is now only nibbling at it as she looks off into the distance with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hey Hicchan...what do you think of me and Shicchan?"

Taken back by the question I choke a little on the bite of food I had in my mouth.

"I like you both. You guys are fun to hang out with, even if most of the time we spend together is working on student council stuff."

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling Misha broke her stare from whatever she was gazing at, scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I never told anyone this, but the reason I joined the student council was because of Shicchan. At first I hated how brash she was and was always bossing people around to make sure things got done for student council. After spending more and more time with her I began to admire her. She always put others first even if it meant she got the butt end of the deal."

Misha was saying all of this while fidgeting with the crêpe in her hands. I could tell she was having a hard time getting the story out, but at the same time it looked like some sort of weight was being lifted off of her chest.

"I began to like her more, I slowly realized..." Her voice trailed off and was catching in her throat as she continued.

Misha clenched her hands together tightly. She started to lightly bite her lower lip as it started quivering. I could see a small amount of tears welling up in her gentile amber colored eyes.

"I realized I had fallen in love with Shicchan. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be by her side through everything...but when I told her this she rejected me. She dismissed it as she did many other things." By this time I could see a small stream of tears silently rolling down her now reddened cheeks and landing on my shoulder, but she still continued on pushing herself to get the words out. "It hurt Hicchan. It felt like there was a hole in my heart. I still wanted to stay by her side, even if she would not love me the way I loved her I still wanted to be there for her no matter how painful it would be."

I sat there in silence taking it all in, admiring her strength to tell me all of this. I had never seen her like this before, she seemed so vulnerable, but relieved that she could tell another person this.

"But I see the two of you getting along so well together. I cannot help but feel the same way again. Like I am being rejected again, but this time it would be by both you and Shicchan. I don't know if I would be able to take that pain again Hicchan."

By now Misha has tears streaming down her face. She slowly turns toward me and raises her eyes to meet mine.

"Hicchan...I lo-"

I don't give her time to finish what she wanted to say. I wrap my arms around her and gently pull her into my chest. I can feel her shaking in my arms and quietly sobbing.

"Misha...I feel the same way about you. Shicchan is just a friend to me, someone I admire just like you do. I like her. I like her drive and her ambition, her selflessness, the way she is able to motivate others. But I Love you Misha. You're strong, I don't know many other people that could do what you did. You stuck by Shizune's side even though everyday it hurt."

I can feel her shake a little less and her sobs soften.

"Thank you Hicchan, you don't know how good it feels to hear that."

I can feel her slightly pull off of my chest and look up at me. Pieces of her hair are lightly sticking to her reddened cheeks, and the light from between the leaves on the tree above us is dancing over us making her look even more radiant. I place my hand on her cheek, wipe her tears away with my thumb. I slowly lower my lips to hers, she does not hesitate to press her lips against mine. Her kiss is a little salty from her tears but her lips are soft and have a slightly sweet taste to them from the crêpe she was eating earlier.

"Hisao...I love you." is all she manages to say before she leans in for another kiss that is more passionate than the first. After breaking the last kiss she sits back down on the bench, leans back and looks up through the leaves towards the sky. I put my arm around her shoulders and look up as well. After a few minutes she breaks the silence, "Are you ready to head back to Shizune's house, it is getting late and they should be back soon." She says as she wipes the remaining drying tears from her cheeks.

Misha slowly stands up and offers her hand to me. The golden afternoon light shining off of her pink hair, making her eyes flash like jewels in the summer sun.

"Thank you for today Hicchan, I enjoyed our little date. You'll have to take me out again sometime." She states as she winks.

As we walk out of the park and back to Shizune's house she slides her arm around mine and giggles. "Maybe later I can model the underwear that I got today, but you'll just have to wait for that Hicchan Wahaha~".


	2. Chapter 2 - Together

I wanted to change the point of view in this chapter from Hisao's point of view to an omnipotent Point of view so I would be able to get some more depth and views into the characters thoughts and actions.

* * *

[What did you and Hisao do today?] Shizune signed to Misha just before dumping a bucket of the warm bath water over her head to get the shampoo out.

[We went into town and did some shopping, and had lunch in the park.]

[Was it you or Hisao that picked out the new dress you were in when you got back?]

[I chose it and modeled it for him.] Misha could feel her cheeks turning red as she signed to Shizune. Shizune slightly raised a curious eyebrow at her wondering why Misha had a big smile on her face.

[You ready to get into the bath?] Shizune signed to Misha as she slid into the warm soaking tub.

Misha did not sign back but slid into the tub and gave a long relaxing sigh as the water enveloped her up to her ample chest. They both sat in the tub letting the hot water relax them and wash away the days tensions. After a few minutes Misha broke the silence between them.

[I told Hicchan a little about our past today.]

[What about?]

[Just about when I first got here and met you, and about...confessing to you.] After signing this Misha pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, and slightly cast her eyes away from Shizune.

[How did he react to it?]

It took Misha a few seconds to respond, [I think he understood both our point of views. He understood that I loved you.]

[We found a good friend, I think most people would not know how to react to something like that. I'm glad he joined the student council.] They both just sat in the bath at a loss for words. Feeling the tension and apprehension in the air, Shizune got Misha's attention again. [What do you say we get out of the bath and give Hisao his turn in it.]

[Sounds good to me, it is getting late anyways.]

And with that both girls got out of the tub and start drying off. Shizune grabbed a towel and started wiping the water off of her body as Misha starts to work on drying her long pink hair. Both girls wrapped a towel around themselves with Misha using an extra one to wrap her hair up. As they exited the bath Hisao was waiting patiently outside the door in a chair in the hallway flipping through a book he had brought with him.

As he looked up the first thing he saw was Misha wrapped in a light blue towel with another towel loosely wrapped around her hair. Some of the pink strands were poking out of the towel and draping themselves down her shoulders and her back.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they both blushed and diverted their eyes from one another. Shizune, not missing a thing, raises another questioning eyebrow at the scene wonder what had happened earlier between the two.

[Your turn Hisao.] Shizune signs as she walks off to her room to get ready for bed. Misha lightly smiles at Hisao and follows Shizune to her room.

* * *

As soon as he was in the bathroom Hisao quickly washed his hair and body. After finishing he quickly got into the soaking tub and let the images and emotions of the day run through his head.

_I really like Misha, but what would Shizune think. Would she think I am trying to steal her best friend. I like them both but there is something about Misha, I want to support her and watch her grow on her own. I want to help her rise out of Shizune's shadow, I want to help her become her own person. Shizune is a strong willed person and seems like she would be fine on her own, but I don't want her to feel like she has been abandoned if Misha and I are together._

With his thoughts muddled up on what to do, another though was slowly creeping its way into his mind. _A few minutes ago both Shizune and Misha were naked in this tub. _Trying to keep images of the two of them pressed against each other in the tub was becoming increasingly difficult not to imagine.

As he raised his hand out of the water and watched it run down his arm, he imagined the bath water running down Misha's bare body. A bead of water running down from her neck, pausing ever so slightly around her collarbone and continuing down to one of her bare breasts. As it approached her slightly erect nipple it would hang on it for just a second before letting go and continuing its journey. Racing down her stomach and maneuvering around her navel it would increased its speed, making its way closer to its goal. Finally it had reached the end of its journey, slowly making its way to one side, the droplet would lightly caress her lip, kissing it one last time before plummeting into all the other droplets below. A light knock came from the bathroom door startling Hisao out of his daydream.

"Hicchan we are going to watch a movie before we go to bed would you like to join us." Misha says through the door.

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute, just finishing up in here!"

Hisao quickly exits the bath, dries off, and goes to the guest room to grab something to sleep in and meets the girls downstairs.

* * *

By the time Hisao gets downstairs Shizune and Misha are already on the couch in their pajamas. Shizune is wearing a dark blue short-sleeve silk button up top with a matching pair of pajama pants. Misha on the other hand is wearing a light pink long sleeve flannel set with a brown paw print pattern on it.

He can see that Shizune and Misha have already gotten a bowl of popcorn ready for the movie.

"[What are we watching?]" Hisao signs to Misha and Shizune.

[Hachiko - A Dog's Story] Shizune states before pressing play on the DVD remote.

"[Come sit over her next to us Hicchan.]" Misha says patting the couch cushion next to her, "[There is plenty of room, and you can have some popcorn too.]"

Hisao takes a seat next to Misha leaving her in the middle with the bowl of popcorn in her lap.

As the movie plays on Hisao finds himself only half paying attention to it, as he sorts through the events of the day confirming what he feels. Still lost in his thoughts he does not even realize the movie has ended until he sees Shizune signing.

[I guess we should head off to bed, since we have to leave tomorrow morning and head back to Yamata.] Shizune signs as she stands up and stretches.

Hisao glances over at the clock on the wall, 12:07. "[I guess it is about that time, good night you two.]"

Everyone one makes their way upstairs and says goodnight to each other once more before Hisao goes to his room and Shizune and Misha head to theirs.

As Hisao settles in for the night his mind starts to wander again back to what happened earlier in the day. No matter how hard he tries, the memories of the day keep flooding his mind and sleep will not find him. Tossing and turning for what seems like hours he finally glances at the clock on the night stand. 1:32 am glairs back at him.

* * *

In Shizune's and Misha's room, Misha is having the same problem, no matter how hard she tries she cannot fall asleep.

_I wonder if I was to forward today in the park. I like Hicchan, I want to be with him and spend more and more time with him. _She thinks to herself as she stares up at the ceiling and watching the fan blades lazily spinning around. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. After tossing and turning for a while she decides to get up and get a glass of water to see if it will help her fall asleep. She glances over at Shizune who is fast asleep in her bed.

As Misha is walks down the hall she can hear Hisao moving around in his bed. Taking a big gulp and gathering some courage she lightly knocks on the door and gingerly opens it.

"Are you awake to Hicchan?" Misha whispers into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, I can't sleep."

"Same here...if you would like we can talk for a while."

"Sure Misha, that would be good."

Misha walks over to the bed and sits down on the end of it.

"You can lay down on the bed and relax if you want."

Misha flops back into an overstuffed pillow, lays on top of the covers and lets out a satisfying sigh.

"This bed might be more comfortable than the one in Shicchan's room, I just might have to sleep in here the rest of the night Wahahah~!"

"You could," Hisao said sarcastically, "But what would Shizune think when she wakes up and you are not there?"

"Not sure Hicchan...do you want to find out in the morning?" Hisao can pick up on the grin spreading across her face in the dark from the tone of her voice.

Only a thin strip of silver moonlight is shining through the curtains but Hisao could very clearly see the grin he imagined on Misha face as she leaned over to kiss him. Hisao leans over to meet Misha halfway and brings his hand up to the base of her neck and brushes his thumb against her cheek, pulling her into a more passionate kiss.

Without breaking their kiss Misha inches closer to Hisao and places her hand across his chest. As they break the kiss to catch their breath Misha shifts her weight more to straddle Hisao's waist. Hisao takes the hint and props himself up on the pillows behind them as Misha leans forward and wraps her arms around Hisao's neck, she can feel his arms slide around her waist and pull her closer.

Hisao can feel Misha slightly grinding against his waist as he pulls her closer to him. Her can feel her ample chest being pushed against him with each breath she takes.

"Hisao...I want you" Misha breathlessly pants into his ear.

Without saying anything Misha leans back slightly and unbuttons her pajama top. As she is unbuttoning her top Hisao pulls his shirt off of himself and tosses it to the floor beside the bed. Misha lets the top slide down her shoulders and throws it next to Hisao's shirt on the floor.

As the moonlight slowly filters into the room Hisao is able to see Misha's bare chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

_Damn they are big. _Hisao thinks to himself.

Misha can see the excitement in his eyes and knows exactly what he wants to do. Just as she Is about to lean forward and bring Hisao's face in between her breasts her eyes quickly dart down to Hisao's chest. Without saying a thing she reaches out and puts her hand to Hisao's chest and lightly runs her fingers over the scar over his heart.

"Hicchan...is this the reason you at Yamaku?"

Hesitantly Hisao replies "Yes...I had a heart attack a few months ago and..." Hisao feels himself trailing off as bad memories start to creep their way into his mind.

While Hisao is trying to think of what to say Misha leans forward, puts her ear to his chest and listens. She can hear his steady breathing and the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Hicchan...you don't have to talk about it right now if you do not want to."

"But, Misha..."

"Shhh, you sound just fine to me right now."

"Bu...". Misha cuts him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"That was in the past, Hicchan, something we both need to get away from."

With that last final bit said Misha leans herself back and lays down on the bedspread, her long pink hair gently falling into place next to her. She has a look of anticipation and nervousness mixed on her face. Misha raises her arms up and opens her hands up as if to invite Hisao into her arms. Hisao accepts her warm embrace and begins lightly kissing Misha's neck and slowly making his way down to her chest. Misha lets out a small giggle as Hisao takes one her nipples into his mouth and lightly caresses it with his tongue. Misha giggle turns into a soft moan as he keeps on caressing her breasts with both his hands and mouth. She puts one hand on his shoulder and brings her other one up to the back of Hisao head to run her fingers through his hair.

"Hicchan..." Misha slowly moans as she begins pulling on his hair.

No sooner than Hisao's name escapes from her mouth Hisao begins kissing another trail down Misha's stomach. Reaching the top of her pajama bottoms he pauses and looks up at her. He can see her breathing in short excited gasps. Misha slightly raises her hips off of the bed, as if giving Hisao the go ahead to remove her pajama bottoms and panties. He readily takes her up on the offer, hooks his fingertips around the elastic bands and slides them down her thighs. He keeps pulling until Misha is completely naked and exposed in the silver moonlight. After tossing the bottoms into the building pile of clothes, he resumes kissing where he left off. Kissing his way up her inner thigh making his way ever so slowly to her womanhood.

As soon as his lips touch hers a shiver runs through her body and she parts her legs a little more giving him full access to everything she has to offer. Hisao accepts and softly runs his wet tongue against her erect clit. Another wave of pleasure jolts its way through Misha's body, a lot more intense that last time. As Misha squirms a little and her breathing becomes shallower, Hisao takes his time and explores every inch of Misha's wet pussy with his tongue.

Hisao moves his arms under Misha's legs and grips the tops of her thighs, burying his tongue even further into her folds. Misha's hands make their way down to Hisao's head and begin lightly pulling his hair, as she thrusts her hips into his face bring herself closer to the edge.

"Hisao...I'm about to...aannnhhh!" Misha voice is cut short as she feels herself climax and her hips buck against Hisao's hot tongue, that has now slowed down and is lightly licking her entrance. Hisao looks up and sees the moonlight glinting off of an almost invisible sheen of sweat. Her can see her erect nipples rise and fall as she lays on the bed panting and trying to recover from her orgasm. Hisao kisses his way back up to her neck, looks into her eyes and smiles. They lay there looking at each other for a moment taking in the feel of one another.

Misha slightly sits up and gently pushes Hisao onto his back and climbs onto top of him, she leans down and breathlessly whispers into his ear, "My turn Hicchan." Hisao cannot help but smile as he sees another grin spread across Misha's face. She pauses for a moment and presses her ear once more against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat and then continues her descent, but not before placing a soft kiss against the scar on his chest.

Kissing a trail down his torso and arriving at the waist band on his shorts, without missing a beat she grips them and pulled them all of the way off. As soon as they are tosses into the pile of cloths on the floor she focuses her attention back on Hisao's pulsating manhood. Gripping it lightly, she runs her thumb over the tip wiping off the pre-cum that has started to leak out. She guides it into her mouth, running her tongue along the bottom of it. She can taste his slightly salty pre-cum as she continues moving her mouth up and down. She can feel Hisao hold back an audible moan as she takes him deeper into her mouth and his hips slightly thrust upwards. Letting Hisao out of her mouth she kisses the tip again she pulls it back slightly and starts kissing her way up to the tip from the base. Taking it into her mouth again she can feel him reaching his breaking point.

"Hisao...I want it." Misha says as she looks into his eyes and positions herself over him. Still holding onto it she presses against her entrance and slowly lowers her hips all the way to the base. She takes a sharp breath inward as she can feel herself stretching to accommodate Hisao's member.

"Are you ok Misha?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. It hurts a little but feels good at the same time."

After taking him all the way to the base she places her hands on Hisao's chest and slowly begins to rock her hips. Her hair lightly swaying back and forth in rhythm with her hips. As she picks up her speed she can feel Hisao's hands on her outer thighs and slowly moving up to her hips. Once he has his hands on her hips Hisao starts moving his in rhythm with hers.

Hisao can feel a familiar tightening in his groin as his hips keep thrusting against Misha. Misha notices his body language has changed and leans in to kiss him. This sends Hisao over the edge as he feels her soft lips press against his. Hisao's grips her hips and empties himself into her. As they are joined together, they press their foreheads against one another's trying to catch their breath, they both smile at each other. Misha lifts her hips up and let's Hisao slide out of her. She lays down beside him , buries her face into his shoulder, wraps her arms around Hisao and hugs him.

"Thank you Hicchan."

"Shouldn't I be the one thanking you" Hisao says as he brings his hand up to her shoulder. This brings a warm smile to her face and she blushes again. As they lay there Hisao looks up at the ceiling and begins to drift off. Just as he is about to fall asleep he can feel Misha stir beside him.

"Uhmm, Hicchan...would you be able to get me a tissue real quick." Misha states as she can feel her cheeks redden from embarrassment. "It's a little messy down there."

With a little bit of moving around Hisao is able to reach a few tissues and hands them to Misha, who quickly wipes herself off and tosses them into the wastebasket beside the bed.

"That's better." Misha sighs contently and she cuddles back up against Hisao.

"I love you Hicchan". Misha says as she squeezes herself closer to him.

"I love you too Misha" Hisao says as he draws her close and kisses her forehead.

As they hold each other in the warm bed they are finally able to find sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning sun plays across Hisao's face, he can hears birds chirping outside and Misha's soft breathing next to him. He replays the events of last night in his head, he reaches his arm around Misha and lightly kisses the nape of her neck. She stirs slightly but does not wake.

He rolls onto his back and lets his head rest on the pillow again, he cannot help but have the feeling he is being watched. As he looks over at the doorway he can see Shizune looking at him and Misha with a slightly startled look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Playfullness

As Hisao slowly sat up in bed to look at Shizune in the door frame she started to slowly make her way over to the couple. Hisao could see the startled look on Shizunie's face slowly fade and slip into a slight smile. A she came closer she stepped over the pile of cloths on the floor and took a seat on the end of the bed and started to sign.

[I was wondering where Misha was. I had a feeling she might have been in here with you Hisao.]

Hisao said nothing, but could feel a large lump form in his throat.

[I'm glad you two finally realized what you had. I noticed it weeks ago but did not say anything, I wanted you two to move at your own pace. I'm glad to see Misha is finally moving forward, Misha told me about the talk you two had yesterday.]

Hisao swallowed to try to get the lump in his throat to go away but could not, so he just nodded.

[She is very strong, but fragile at the same time.] Shizune signed and looked over at Mishas's exposed back watching her breath for a second before resuming. [Take care of her Hisao...she is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt again, like the way I hurt her when I rejected her love for me.]

Finally finding his voice Hisao began to sign [I will...I will make her happy...I promise.]

Shizune smiled at Hisao and stood up, straightened out her pajama top and made her way back to the door and turned around to face Hisao again.

[We will be leaving around 10 or so to make it back to Yamaku, so if you two want breakfast before we go I would come down soon. Oh and one more thing...I hope you two are being responsible young adults now.] Shizune signed as a wide sharp grin spread across her face, and she covered her smile with her hand and gave a silent laugh.

Hisao could feel his cheeks heat up and turn a bright red. He diverted his eyes from Shizunie's and looked to the pile of cloths on the floor.

With that Shizune took her leave, shut the door behind her and headed back to her room. As soon as the door shut behind her, tears that she had been holding back freely flowed down her cheeks . She clutched her arms around herself and silently slumped to the floor, hoping that the pain in her heart would fade.

* * *

A Hisao flopped on his back onto the pillows behind him, he felt Misha stir next to him as she began to wake. "Morning Hicchan." Misha said as she rolled to face Hicchan and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Best sleep I have had in a long time, I slept all through the night and woke up just a few minutes ago."

"Thank you for last night Hicchan" Misha said as she reached her arms around Hisao and hugged him, squeezing her breasts against his side in the process and causing him to blush.

_I don't think I should tell Misha about Shizune knowing about us just yet. I think it might put them both in an awkward place. I'll tell Misha when the time is right, she just seems so happy right now. _

"It's 8-something right now, don't we have to leave around 10?" Hisao said.

"Yeah." Misha stated as she sat up in bed, lifting her ample chest off of the bed only to lean forward and give him a quick kiss. "I guess I better get back to Shicchans's room and get ready."

As she got out of bed and walked over to the pile of discarded clothes, Hisao took in her full figure in the morning light, and watched the way the morning sun played across her curves as she moved around the room to pick up the articles of clothing. Misha bent over to pick up her panties and pajama top when she realized her back was towards Hisao and he could see everything.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Hisao looking. As a sly smile spread across her face she stated "We can't do anything now Hicchan...but if you can hold out until we get back to Yamaku we can definitely enjoy ourselves then." Misha said with a wink at the end.

Hisao just sat there speechless for a few seconds before he was able finally choke out "...Ok..."

Misha gave Hisao another quick kiss before slipping on her cloths and heading down the hallway to Shizunie's room.

* * *

When Misha went into Shizunie's room to get ready for the day, she noticed that Shizune was nowhere to be found and already had her bag packed. Misha got ready as quickly as she could and made her way downstairs to greet everyone. When she arrived in the kitchen she saw Shizune sitting at the table drinking some juice and slowly nibbling on a piece of toast as she read the morning paper.

Upon seeing Misha enter the kitchen she neatly folded the paper and began to sign.

[Sleep well Misha?]

[Not at first, I had trouble falling asleep last night.]

[What time did you get up? You were not in the room when I woke up, was worried.]

_Oh Crap! I don't want Shicchan to know just yet about Hisao and I, for some reason I think it might hurt her if she knew the truth. I need to tell her when the time is right. _

[I woke up to go to the bathroom earlier this morning and heard noise in Hisao's room. I checked to see if he was up and we ended up talking for a while.]

Shizune reached up to adjust her glasses knowing full well that more than just some talking went on. [That's good, hopefully everything is good between you two. I would hurry up and eat something, we need to leave for Yamata in about 1 hour and you still need to pack.] Shizune signed with a stern look on her face and went back to reading her paper.

* * *

As the train pulled into the station from the long ride from Shizunie's house, they called a cab and made their way back to Yamaku.

Upon arriving back at campus they each went their separate ways to their dorms and began preparing for class for tomorrow. None of them were able to fully focus on preparing for class. The events that took place over the weekend were rolling through their heads.

As Hisao threw his bag on the floor near the foot of his bed. He flopped down on it and stared at the ceiling wondering how things are going to go between all of them and student council from now on.

The same question were on Mishas's mind as she lay on her fluffy pink bed spread hugging a pillow.

_When should I tell Shicchan about Hicchan and I...I want to tell her soon, I don't want to keep secrets from her but I'm not sure how she will react to the situation. _

"I'll tell her within one week." Misha said confidently as she squeezed the pillow even tighter and buried her face into it.

* * *

Classes began and went like any normal week at Yamaku. Muto gave his lectures and after class Hisao, Shizune and Misha went to the student Council room to fill out paperwork for the student body, it went on like this for the whole week. As they we finishing up on a stack of paperwork on Saturday afternoon after class Shizune broke the silence.

[Do you two want to order in for dinner or do you two want to go somewhere?]

"[I'm not all that hungry.]" Hisao signed and stated, giving a stretch afterwards. "[Plus I need to brush up on my English for the test that will be in a few days.]"

[Misha what about you?]

"[I was just going to get something out of the vending machine tonight, I'm not to hungry.]"

[I guess I will get something from the cafeteria then.] Shizune signed in defeat.

Hisao stood up after finishing off his stack of papers, stretching again. "[Goodnight you two, I will see you both tomorrow.]" Feeling the slight tension in the air Hisao knew he needed to find a way to clear it. "[Since we are not going anywhere for dinner tonight how about we all go to the shanghai for lunch tomorrow?]"

Misha and Shizune both nodded their heads in agreement. "[All right it's a date then!]" Wahahah~. Hisao could feel blood rushing to his face and quickly gather up his bag and waived to the two girls as he was leaving, Misha held a paper over her mouth so Shizune could not see her talking. "Meet me outside the girls dorm at 7:30 tonight Hicchan!"

Hisao could feel his face turn a deeper shade of red then before, he smiled at Misha and quickly nodded.

As Hisao shut the door behind him he could feel his pulse in his cheeks and feel his heart rapidly beating in his chest, glancing down at his watch he took note of the time.

"5:45...In less than two hours Misha wants me to be at the dorms. I wonder what's on her mind...I can probably guess."Hiso said and a smile crossed his face. He made his way through the familiar corridors and eventually made his way to the library to kill some time. Browsing through the sections he was not able to find anything interesting but a few titles did catch his attention, such as "position a day", but there was no way he would be caught dead checking that book out. As he skimmed through some of the pages another thought came to mind, Ho_w the hell did this book even get here. This doesn't seem like something the school library should have._

Hisao just skimmed over a few of the pages and made a mental note about some of the positions, just in case he might need to use some of them for later. As he was about to put the book back on the shelf, Yuuko rounder the corner with a small stack of books that she was putting away.

"Oh, hello Hisao is there any..." Yuuko glanced down and noticed the book in Hisao's hand and her face instantly turned beet red "...thing I can help you with?"

Hisao noticed the break in Yuuko's statement and followed her gaze to his hand. Hisao's eyes went wide and he quickly shoved the book back into the shelf.

"Nope just browsing the racks seeing if there is anything interesting on them." Hisao said nervously and he quick moved past Yuuko and made his way out of the library and back to his dorm.

Once he was back in his dorm room he glanced at the clock on the night stand. 6:35 was brightly illuminated on its face. Less than an hour to go Hisao thought to himself. "I may as well get changed and start making my way over to the girls dorms."

* * *

Arriving at the girls dorm a few minutes early Hisao could already see Misha sitting at the foot of the steps.

Misha stood up and waived as Hisao made his way over to her.

"Let's go up to my room Hicchan. There are a few things I need to tell you." Misha quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching and grabbed Hisao's hand and pulled him inside. As they quickly made their way through the lobby and went to the elevators, Hisao noticed that the building was mostly empty and there was still a good 2 hours before the Saturday night curfew would be enforced. As soon as the elevator arrived they both quickly rushed inside and Misha mashed the 3rd floor button. No sooner than the doors had closed Misha threw her arms around Hisao's neck and deeply kissed him.

"I have been waiting all week to do that." Misha said as she slightly blushed after their lips parted.

Slightly composing herself she impatiently waited for the doors of the elevator to open.

"let's go to my room Hicchan, we can talk there." Misha said as she grabbed Hisao's hand again and pulled him along.

Luckily Mishas's room was just a few doors down from the elevators. She quickly produced a key from her shirt pocket, unlocked her door, and pulled Hisao inside into the darkness. Fumbling around for a few seconds Misha flicked on the lights. Hisao was blinded for a brief moment, as his eyes adjusted to the light, nothing but pink came into focus. There were pink curtains, a few pink stuffed animals on a very fluffy pink bedspread, and a pink throw rug in the middle of the floor.

Misha made her way to the bed and sat down on the edge and patted the empty spot beside her. Hisao obediently followed and took a seat next to her. Misha leaned her head on his shoulder and Hisao wrapped his arm around hers.

"Hicchan...I want to tell Shizune about us tomorrow when we go to the shanghai. I hate keeping secrets from her."

"I think the sooner we tell her the better." Hisao said fully knowing that Shizune already knew since she had seen them together that morning at her house.

"Shicchan has seemed kind of distant ever since we got back from her house. Like something has been on her mind, but she will not bring it up with me. Can you help me tell her tomorrow Hicchan?" Misha said all of this as she was working her head into Hisao's chest and slowly pushing him down into the comforter.

Finally giving into her Hisao laid back and let's Misha lay on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I will help you tell her, I'll be by your side whenever you need me."

These words were like icing on the cake, Misha could no longer hold herself back from Hisao. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deeply kissed him for the second time that evening. After breaking the kiss Hisao could hear Misha breathing heavy and she had a dreamy look fluttering in her eyes.

Hisao placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up over her skirt, taking advantage her now un-tucked shirt slipped away from her skirt as she pushed him down into the bed, he slid his hands underneath it. He worked his hands up her back and pinched the back of Mishas's bra strap, fumbling around with it until it finally unclasped and her breasts swung forward straining against her buttoned blouse.

A smile stretched across Mishas's lips and she giggled "A little forward today, aren't we Hicchan." Hisao only smiled in return and started to slide his hands from her back to her chest, but before Hisao could reach his prize, Misha sat up and mover her hands to his and shoved them under her bra cups. "Before this goes any further," Misha said squeezing his hands lightly against her breasts letting him get a good feel, "I wanted to know if you will take a bath with me?" Misha said lightly biting her lower lip and blushing.

Without hesitating Hisao responded, "Of course, but how would we do that? Wouldn't it be hard to sneak me into the bath without being seen?"

"Good thing about Saturday nights is almost no one is here this early and all of the other girls in the hall take their baths at a different time of the day. Plus it is just right across the hall!"

"Ok, let's do it then." Hisao stated as his hormones started to take over the rational parts of his brain.

Misha grabbed three towels and a washcloth, pink of course, and wrapped herself and her hair in one. Hisao grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist, and grabbed the basin with all of the shampoo and soap.

"Let me make sure the coast is clear before you come out...in just that." Misha said as she traced her eyes up and down Hisao's towel wrapped body.

Misha peaked out of her doorway and checked the hallway. "let's go she whispered. The couple quickly made their way across the hallway and slipped inside the bathroom locking it behind them.

"I need to wash my hair before we get in the bath. While I am doing that can you start the bathwater Hicchan? Misha started to fidget a little and bite her bottom lip again. "Can I wash you back before we get in the bath?"

"Only if you let me wash yours!" Hisao said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, I always wanted to try this. Can you go and turn on the water and then sit down on the bath stool, while I fill the basin with some water and wash my hair real quick."

Misha took off her towel, unwrapped her hair, washed it quickly, and then knelt down behind Hisao and grabbed a bottle of body wash. She dipped the washcloth in the basin full of warm water and ran it over Hisao's back to wet it. _This is going to surprise him. _Misha grabbed the bottle of body wash a poured a generous amount of it on her breasts_._

When she first pressed her hard nipples against Hisao's back she could feel him lightly shudder from the surprise, but he did not say a thing. She began moving her breasts up and down Hisao's back as the soap built into a thick lather. Hisao was amazed at how good it felt to have Misha's large breasts push into his back, he could feel her erect nipples gently sliding up and down it.

"That feels so good Misha...I don't want you to stop." Hisao said as he closed his eyes to burn in the feeling of her wet soapy breasts pushed against his back.

"I'm not done yet...I still have to wash the front." Misha grabbed the bottle of soap and squirted a small amount into her hand, pressed her breasts back against Hisao's and reached around to his now throbbing cock and began stroking it lightly working the soap into a lather. Hisao leaned back a little and a small moan escaped his lips. Misha increased her pace and felt Hisao start to buck his hips as he was edging ever closer to fruition.

Misha slowed down and whispered into Hisao's ear "I want you to cum inside of me Hicchan."

Misha slowed her strokes to a crawl and eventually stopped. "Let's finish our bath, and continue where we left off." Misha said as she lightly kissed and nibbled Hisao's ear.

Hisao quickly stood up and turned around, "You can sit down Misha, it's my turn to wash you!" Hisao said as an evil grin spread across his lips. Wasting no time at all Hisao squirted some body wash into a washcloth and began washing Misha's back. Discarding the washcloth, he now started to use just his hands to wash her shoulders and made his way to the front. Misha knew what he was doing and made no effort stop to him. Hisao moved his hands to her breast and gently started squeezing then, letting his fingers roll across then and lightly pinch her nipples. Misha leaned back against his chest and let out a satisfying moan. As Misha was enjoying herself she could feel one of Hisao's hands begin to slide down her belly and make its way to her love patch. Misha slightly spread her legs apart and let his hand find its way to her now aroused pussy. As Hisao slid a finger in-between her lips and started to rub her clit, little moans began to escape her lips and she began to grind her hips against Hisao's hand.

"Mmmmnh...that feels good Hicchan... don't stop,...nnnnnnth...I want...I want you to fuck me."

Misha leaned forward to pull away from Hisao's grasp and laid down on the bathroom floor on her back and spread her legs apart.

Hisao moved the bath stools aside and knelt down between Misha's legs. She used her hands to lift her legs to give Hisao better access. Hisao grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders so she could lay all the way on her back. He placed himself at her entrance for just a few seconds before entering her, burying himself all the way to the hilt, Misha winced in pain for just a second as she adjusted to Hisao's size. Since it was only their second time there was only a small amount of initial pain, but that was soon replaced with pleasure as Hisao began to thrust in and out of her. Misha moved her hands up to Hisao's sides as he began thrusting hard into her. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with each thrust of Hisao's hips.

"Harder Hisao!" Misha panted out as she felt herself nearing the edged. Hisao was almost at his limit as well.

"Misha...I'm going to cum" Hisao panted out

"Cum inside me Hicchan!" Misha said as she moved her legs of his shoulders and wrapped them around Hisao's waist locking him into her.

With one final thrust of Hisao's hips they both reached orgasm. Misha could feel Hisao pulsating inside her, filling her up with his hot cum. Hisao leaned forward and propped himself up over Misha. Nothing could be heard in the bathroom except the sound of their labored breathing and the water filling the bath.

Misha reached up and put her arms around Hisao's neck and smiled , both of them just looking into each other's eyes for a while untill the sound of the tub overflowing interrupted the moment.

"I guess we should rinse off, before getting in the tub? Hisao said breaking the silence between them, Misha loosened her legs grip on Hisao's hips and let him slid out of her.

Hisao leaned back, stood up and held out his hand for Misha to take. As she stood up, Misha could feel Hisao's cum begin to leak out of her and coat her inner thighs. "You came a lot Hicchan!" Misha smiled and giggled as she reached down to pick up the washcloth and wipe herself clean.

Hisao turned off the water and slid into the warm bath, causing it to overflow even more and spill out of the sides. Misha slid in as well, sitting between Hisao's legs and leaning her back against his chest. Misha closed her eyes as Hisao slid his arms around her waist and kissed her now exposed neck. Misha leaned her head back, reached up, and placed her hand against Hisao's cheek.

"Thank you Hicchan. That was wonderful."

As Misha laid her head against Hisao's chest she quickly fell asleep against him. Hisao leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling, watching the steam from the bath lazily roll upwards and dissipate. As he listened to Misha slowly breath in and out, he was still basking in the afterglow of sex. _She looks beautiful like this_. Hisao thought to himself letting time slip by them. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, and without realizing it he closed them and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up Misha was still asleep against his chest, the water in the tub was starting to cool down. He glanced over at the clock and noticed he had been asleep for about 45 minutes. He gently woke Misha up.

"It's almost 10:15, shouldn't we get out of the bath in case someone else decides they want to use it?"

"It's still early Hicchan." Misha said whit her eyes still closed. "No one else ever uses it this early on a Saturday." no sooner than those words had left Misha's mouth, there was a light knock at the door.

"Is anyone in there?" someone called out.

Hisao and Misha stared each other for a moment wondering what to do. After a second or two they both realized it was Naomi Inoue from their class.

"I'll be out in just a few minutes Inoue-chan" Misha said with a slight shakiness in her voice.

"Ok Mikado-san I'll come back in a few minutes." Misha and Hisao could hear Naomi's footsteps walk away from the bathroom door and towards her room. They both let out a sigh of relief when they heard her door close.

"Annnnd on that note I think it is time to get out." Hisao said as he quickly exited the tub and started to dry off.

"Hisao wrap your towel around yourself and run to my room, I'll finish cleaning up in here. Let me make sure the coast is clear again." Misha wrapped her towel around herself and peeked out the door. No one else was in the hallway so she quickly motioned to Hisao, who promptly exited the bathroom and darted to her door and slipped inside.

With his back to the door Hisao leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief, _That was close, Inoue almost caught us, and since it is now past curfew on a Saturday they will be watching the doors heavily. I have no way of making back to my dorm without being seen. _Hisao contemplated as he made his way over to Misha's bed to sit down. Part of Hisao was happy that he had to now stay the night with Misha but a small little voice nagged at him and worried him that he might get caught. Shaking his head to dismiss the thought, he heard the door to Misha's room open and quickly shut, followed by the thunking sound of the deadbolt being slid into place.

"Whahaha~...That was close Hicchan, I thought we were almost caught." Misha said as she walked over towards the bed and started drying off her long pink hair with the towel she had wrapped around it.

"I have to comb and dry my hair before we go to bed or it will be all tangled up in the morning. Give me a few minutes." Misha went to her desk a pulled out a large hair brush and started combing the tangles out of her hair_. I never noticed before just how long her hair was_. It went almost down to her waist when it was not curled up. Watching her comb her hair was mesmerizing to Hisao

"Misha, I wanted to ask about something. I'm not sure how to ask you, since we never brought it up with each other before...and it seems kind of silly to ask now...but...errr..."

"Are you asking about protection Hisao? Whahaha~...Don't worry I am on the pill...well really I have been on it since I was sixteen."

"You have?! Why so young?"

"My hormones were kind of off, and when I started getting my periods I would get really bad cramps when I was younger, bad enough to have to miss class and stay in bed with a heating pad on my stomach all day. The head nurse at Yamaku prescribed birth control to help regulate my hormones to help with the cramps."

"I didn't know it was able to do that."

"Neither did I until, the head nurse told me about it. So...if you're wanting to know...you can cum in me as much as you want Hisao." Misha said as a sly smile slid across her face.

After the short conversation Misha turned back to her desk and resumed brushing her hair. As soon as she was done brushing it she set down the brush and pulled a blue hairdryer from her desk drawer, plugged it in and started drying it.

After a few minutes her hair was dry and she set the dryer on the top of the desk to cool off. Walking back over to the bed her towel slipped loose and as a conditioned reaction Misha instinctively threw her hands over herself and turned a deep shade of red. After realizing what she had done she removed her hands and placed them on her hips.

"Wahahaha~...not sure why I felt the need to cover up, you have seen everything anyway." Misha shifted to her right side and let her hair fall over one side of her face. Her eyes flashed and a smile spread across her face. "Watch'ya thinkin' about Hicchan?" Misha said as she made her way over to the bed and playfully pushed Hisao back into the comforter.

"I saw you looking! What do you want to do?" Misha said as she straddled Hisao's waist. She could feel a bulge begin to push against her through Hisao's towel. "Well that is an honest response Wahahah~." As she reached down and pulled Hisao's towel off.

"One more time then we need to go to sleep." Misha whispered as she leaned forward and slowly kissed Hisao. While she was kissing him she reached down between her legs, grabbed Hisao's erect cock and placed it right against her entrance and slowly took it into herself. Misha broke the kiss and sat herself up and began grinding her hips against Hisao. Hisao moved his hands up along Misha's sides and rested them on her hips as she placed her hands on Hisao's shoulders and began to grinds her hips against Hisao even harder, moving them faster and faster and in time with Hisao's thrusts.

"Misha...I'm about to..."

"Do it inside again." Misha said between ragged breaths. She could feel Hisao tense up beneath her as he came. She slowed her pace down and could feel Hisao's hips slow down. She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, then laid down next to him on her back, letting her hair splay out around her.

"We're not done yet!" Hisao said as he sat up next to her. "You haven't had yours!" Hisao reached down between Misha's legs and started rhythmically rubbing her with his fingers. Her body began responding immediately. Misha was close to having one before laying down next to Hisao but with his hands working their magic on her clit she let him have his way, she began thrusting her hips against his hand. As Hisao kept rubbing Misha could no longer contain herself, "Ahhhannnmmm!" Misha moaned as her vision and mind went white, and she felt herself release into blissful ecstasy.

After Misha caught her breath for the second time that evening, she moved to her side and kissed Hisao on the cheek. "Thank you Hisao."

"I guess I should head back to my room for the night." Hisao said sarcastically.

Misha looked over Hisao's shoulder at her pink alarm clock. 11:00 PM was displayed in a glowing pink hue. "It's a little late for that Hisao." Misha said giggling. "It's past curfew, you're going to have to stay here tonight."

"You planned this, didn't you?!"

"Maybe..." Misha said as a huge grin spread across her face and she began to laugh. "Do you want to get the lights and cuddle?"

"There's just no pleasing you is there?" Hisao said as he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He lifted himself off the bed to turn off the lights as Misha slid under the sheets in her bed.

"I've always wanted to try this too Hicchan. Will you spoon me?" Misha turned her back towards Hisao and let him wrap his arms around her. He put one arm under the pillow she was laying on and the other around her stomach. "...I love you Hisao." Misha said as she closed her eyes and nestled her back into Hisao's chest.

"Love you too Misha." Hisao said as he buried his face into her pink strawberry colored hair. He had not realized how tired he was until now as his eyes become heavy and shut. They both drifted off to sleep holding each other knowing that they had a difficult task ahead of them tomorrow, but could take comfort in each other's arms that night.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love

Hisao woke up in the morning with a pink haired girl pressing her back into his chest. He nuzzled his way through her pink hair and kissed her on the back of the neck. She stirred slightly and seemed to go back to sleep.

Misha quietly woke up and could feel Hisao lightly kiss her neck. Misha shifted and could feel a slight poke in the small of her back. She shifted again and moved Hisao's morning wood in-between her legs and could feel it press against the bottom of her butt. Slowly she started to rock her hips back and forth, Hisao begin to grind his hips back in response. She leaned over a little more to allow Hisao to slip inside her. She could not help but let out a little giggle as Hisao took more control and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few minutes Misha leaned forward and got on all fours. Taking the lead Hisao got on his knees right behind her and pushed himself into her again. Misha buried her face into the pillow as Hisao grabbed her hips and started rhythmically thrusting in and out of her.

"Hicchan don't stop...I'm about to cum." Misha said as she buried her face deeper in the pillow and let out a muffled moan. Hisao could feel a familiar sensation spreading through him, "I'm about to cum to Misha." at this point neither of them could stop moving against each other. With a final thrust from Hisao they both climaxed together. After they both laid there together in each other's arms trying to catch their breath.

"That was amazing!" they both said in unison. Realizing it they looked at each other and started laughing in each other's arms.

"Did you sleep well Misha?"

"Best I have slept in a long time. I am a little worried about today though Hicchan. what Shicchan will think?"

"Everything will be fine." Hisao said as he leaned in and kissed Misha.

Misha glanced over Hisao's shoulder again to check the time. A pink 8:45 looked back at her. "I guess we need to get ready if we are going to meet Shicchan at the Shanghai at noon. I feel like I need another bath after last night...this morning." Misha said as she stretched in Hisao's arms. "You should probably take one too...back at your dorm this time." Misha said as she reached up and traced her finger over the bridge of Hisao's nose.

"I'll meet you at the front gates at 11:45."

"let me make sure the coast is clear before you step out into the hall Hicchan, it's still early and I don't want anyone to see us together yet before Shicchan knows." Misha got out of bed and reached into her chester drawers and pulled out a pair of panties and a t-shirt, while Hisao got dress in yesterdays cloths. She hastily threw them on and peeked out of her door as Hisao was getting his shoes on.

"I don't see anyone, I would take the stairs at the back of the hall and go out the back door. Just in case."

"See you soon." Hisao said as he slipped past her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hisao made his way quickly to the end of the hall and went down the stairs. Looking out the back door and seeing no one he slipped outside and made his way towards the boy's dorms.

* * *

Shizune laid on her back staring up at the blurry ceiling. The morning light was filtering through her window cascading everything in a pinkish orange hue. She rolled her head to the side to look at her clock she could Barely make out the time, it was 8:28.

_I need to get up soon and get ready for the day, I'm meeting Hisao and Misha for lunch later on today at the shanghai...Hisao..._

Shizune replayed the vision in her mind, remembering how she walked into Hisao's room while the three of them were on vacation. The way Misha was laying on her side next to Hisao still sleeping peacefully, their clothes throw haphazardly around the room. She knew what had happened. she could not blame Misha for falling for Hisao, she had fallen for him too.

Shizune could feel the tears start to well-up in her eyes. She looked over to her shelf and could see the stuffed cat Hisao had given to her at the school festival. In one fluid motion she reached out and plucked it from the shelf and held it to her chest. By this point she could feel her tears streaming silently down her cheeks. She brought her knees up to her chest as well and held the cat as tightly as she could.

_I wanted him Misha...just like you wanted me._

At this point Shizune could feel her tears begin to soak her pillow. _But...you moved on even after I rejected you and your love for me. You stayed by my side...even if it was painful for you, you still wanted to be close to me. Thank you Misha. I still like Hisao, but I will not hold it against you. I have to move on just like you did._

* * *

As Hisao made his way off of the elevator. He slid his key to his room out of his pocket and was just about to open his door. He heard Kenji's door open.

_Shit, no way out of this one._

"Yo, sup."

"Not much"

"I heard you leave last night at around 7 or so and didn't hear you come back." Kenji said as he squinted at Hisao almost unable to make out what clothes he had on. "They caught you didn't they! Those damn Feminists! I saw one of two worst ones on campus snooping around here the other day, it was the pink haired one. What did they do to you man? What kind of torture did they invoke on you? Did they get any intel out of you?"

Hisao wanted to get out of this as soon as he could. "They used water torture on me all night trying to get me to talk, they couldn't crack me though. I wouldn't tell them anything." Hisao said laughing to himself internally at the absurdity of the story he had come up with. "They knew they had to let me go or by morning or everyone would start to become suspicious about my sudden disappearance."

"Good, way to stay strong man." Kenji said as he slapped Hisao on the shoulder.

"I think one of them did say something about a hostile takeover in the next few months though, something about making it permanent."

"Crap, I have to gather intel and prepare, I need to know exactly when they will strike. I won't let them take me! I have to get some supplies. Thanks for the info." Kenji said and he slapped Hisao on the shoulder one more time and ran off down the hall yelling something about feminists as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Hisao opened his door and slid inside. "Now that that is out of the way I can get ready for the day." Hisao said as he started to remove the clothing from the previous night. He gathered everything he needed for a shower and made his way over to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

11:38 was what Hisao's watch said as he walks up to the front gate and took a seat on the bench. _They should be here soon._ Before Hisao could think anymore on the matter he saw Shizune and Misha making their way to the front gate with a large brown basket in hand.

"[Good morning you two, what's with the basket?]" Hisao asked.

"[Have you been waiting long Hicchan? I thought after we eat at the shanghai we could have dessert in the park.]"

[Are you two ready to go?]

Misha and Shizune both nodded at the same time and started walking towards town. When they arrived Yuuko greeted them at the door, looked at Hisao paused momentarily and blushed. "I-I'll show you to your seats." Shizune sat on one side of the booth while Hisao and Misha sat on the other. "What was that about Hicchan?" Misha whispered. "I'll explain later, it's kind of a funny story." Hisao said whispering in Misha's ear.

"[What are you two going to have?]" Hisao signed as he took a seat next to Misha.

"[I'll just have something light, I want to save room for the cake!]"

[Same here.] Shizune signed.

Hisao quickly looked at the menu and decided on a sandwich as Yuuko came over and took their orders. It only took about 5 minutes for their food to arrive since the restaurant was mostly dead at this time of day . Most of the meal was eaten in silence, Hisao could feel the apprehension hanging in the air, that was emanating from Misha. Misha seemed to just be picking at the last of her food. Hisao could tell she was anxious and was starting to fidget. Swallowing the last of his food and wiping his hands on his napkin he reached over and placed Misha's hand is his.

Misha could feel the blood rushing to her face. This was the first time Shizune had seen any sort of intimate contact between the two of them. Shizune stopped eating and set her fork down on her plate.

Misha slid her hand out of Hisao's and began signing to Shizune. "[Shicchan...I have something to tell you..." Misha said biting her lower lip. "Hisao and I have been going out for a little over a week now. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know you liked him too, and I'm...I'm sorry.]"

[It's ok Misha...I have know for a while now. I could see how you were both acting around each other since we came back from my parents house. Something changed between you two...for the better.]

Hisao let out a noticeable sigh of relief, Shizune did not mention the talk they had that morning when she first saw them.

* * *

Shizune had a difficult choice ahead of her, should she put her own feeling aside for the sake of her friend, or should she confess her feelings to them.

[ X ] I am happy for the both of you.

[ ] I cannot bear the thought of loosing either of you.

* * *

[It's OK as long as you're both happy, then I'll be fine. I'm glad that you have each other, and that you were able to move on Misha.] Shizune signed, holding back her emotions.

"[Thank you Shicchan, you don't know how much that means to me.]" Misha said as a sympathetic smile slowly found it place on Misha's lips, and she reached across the table to hold Shizune's hands.

Hisao could a small glint of pain and regret in Shizune eyes as she brightly smiled at Misha. "[I guess we should settle the bill then if we are going to the park for dessert.]"

Yuuko showed up a few minutes later with the check. As Hisao paid and thanked Yuuko the girls grabbed the basket and made their way to the park. Once they arrived they scouted out a nice place under a large tree they spread the blanket out and began to unwrap the pieces cake. The mood seemed to be better now between everyone. Misha was her usual bubbly self, Shizune seemed to back to her normal self.

After Mish finished her cake she set her plate back into the basket and flopped down between Hisao and Shizune, her pink drills bouncing slightly as she did, coming to a rest on top of her shoulders. She folded her hands across her stomach and looked up at the white clouds lazily rolling by for a moment and closed her eyes. Shizune and Hisao finished their pieces of cake and laid down next to Misha as well. Misha let out a content sigh and turned her head towards Hisao. "Thank you for giving me courage today Hisao."

Hisao looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad everything worked out for the best." Misha lowered her hands to her sides and grabbed both Hisao's and Shizune's hand. "I love you both." Misha said as tears of happiness escaped from both her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

It has been eight years since that day in the park.

Since I had my heart attack and everything changed.

Since I came to Yamaku and meet everyone.

Since I meet Shiina Mikado.

A lot has happened since then, Misha and I have been together since our last year at Yamaku and have been married for just over four years.

Misha wanted the ceremony to be held outside and to be a "western" wedding. Lilly, Hanako, Shizune, Misha, and I had stayed in Hokkaido at the Satou's old summer home about a year before Misha and I we married. Misha begged Shizune to ask Lilly for permission to use it for the wedding, she said the fields next to the house were the perfect place to get married. A lot of our friends from school were there, Shizune was the maid of honor, Lilly and Hanako were the bridesmaids. Kenji was my Best man, strangely enough, and Hideki was up there with us as well, in a tux to many people's surprise.

During our last year all of us decided on what we wanted to do. Since Yamaku had given so much to us, we wanted to give back to it. Most of us became teachers and came back.

I became the second science teacher, teaching the physics classes, it was thanks to Muto that I was finally able to decide on what to do. Misha followed her dream and is now teaching sign language at Yamaku since the old teach retired. Misha also has another dream of hers coming true as well, we are four months along to having our first child, a little girl we are going to name Mitsuki. Shizune is now the vice principal, a job that suits her personality to a tee. We all still occasionally go out for lunch together and play board games like we used to, she still beats me at Risk every time.

Lilly went back to Scotland to get her teaching degree, she just came back last year and is teaching advanced English. Hanako is still here too, as the head librarian, she took over Yuuko's position in the library, after Yuuko graduated with her degree in European History.

Funny story about Yuuko and Kenji. Kenji and I were up on the roof of the dorm having what he called a 'manly picnic' and celebrating our upcoming graduation when he slipped and fell over a section of fencing that was broken. I was able to catch him in time and stop him from falling but was not able to pull him up on my own, luckily Yuuko was passing below and saw us. She ran up the stairs and was able to help me pull him up. They started talking again, patched things up and got back together and are currently in Europe studying old ruins and the cryptology within them. I always had a feeling that they might have been together in the past. Kenji stays in touch and occasionally writes.

As for Rin and Emi, Rin graduated and went on to become a famous artist in the area. She just came back to Yamaku to teach this year in Nomiya's place. He had a heart attack and retired from teaching to help Sai run her gallery. Rin said she wanted to inspire others and help mould them into successful artists. She never struck me as the type that would want to teach but Nomiya insisted.

Emi got a scholarship and studied to become a gym teacher. I finally decided to join her for her morning runs about midway through the last school year. The head nurse said my heart was not getting any better but running would help it. Misha, Emi and I would go to the track most weekday mornings before classes started. Speaking of the head nurse, Emi likes her new stepdad as well. Her mother and the head nurse had been friends for awhile and finally decided to make it official two years ago.

For the last few years since we have all been here during the school festival, we would all gathered up on the roof to celebrate a short time before the fireworks would start. As the fireworks start Misha and I would sit down and lean against the wall, she would lean her head against my shoulder and reminisce about the first time we were at the festival together.

As I look back it is hard to believe a heart attack could bring about so many good things. If I had not happened everything would be different. I would have never meet Misha, Shizune, everyone here at Yamaku. Fate works in weird ways, but I'm glad everything turned out like it did...I would not trade it for anything.


End file.
